


some achieve greatness

by CuboneGirl13



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Freeverse, Gen, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you're not a warrior<br/>you'll never have songs written about you<br/>you're always the one writing them</p>
            </blockquote>





	some achieve greatness

**Author's Note:**

> I quite like this one! :D It's Ori pre-quest. Enjoy~
> 
> Disclaimer: I own the poem, nothin' else.

you're not a warrior  
you're just a scrawny, wimpy little scribe  
you're no one important  
you'll never have songs written about you  
you'll always be the one writing them  
no one'll be telling their children about your adventures  
(maybe 'cause you've never had any)  
but maybe you've a chance to change that  
maybe  
just maybe  
this is your chance  
to become  
something  
more  
maybe you can be the one in the stories and songs  
this time  
you can be the hero of your own story


End file.
